Released
by Supreme Mugwump of IWC
Summary: Richard Potter was the Boy-Who-Lived and a distraught James sends Harry to an orphanage where he is bullied and ignored. Until he meets someone. Someone from the dead.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Tonks was slightly scared as she is guarding prisoner in cell #0001. No-one knows who or what is in the cell as for obvious reasons conversations were strongly discouraged. It was three hours into her shift when she slides food through the hatch and hears a voice from the other side giving his thanks for the meal and catches a glimpse of the prisoner's face, Avada Kedavra green eyes with not a hint of madness, black hair and a face that definitely looked younger than Tonks'. What she didn't expect was for him to try to start a conversation.

"Hey you, pretty guard I've finished so here's my dishes. Sooo your new here 'cause I've never seen you guarding the cell of little old me" "yep" Tonks replied taking his plate because guarding this door for hours on end was boring with no patrolling or exciting crazy prisoners.  
"Do you know how hold I am auror" after getting a quick shake of the head which he could see through the slot in the wall "Seventeen, and I've been in here… what was it now? Oh yeah I remember now, eleven years."  
"No way" Tonks replied. " That means you were six when you got put in here"  
"Eleven years, three months and twenty days." "What'd a cute kid like you do to get put in a place like this."  
"You think I'm cute." She could basically hear him smirking from the other side of the door "Quadruple murder and a borderline dark ritual."  
"Whoah" Tonks exclaimed with a hint of admiration in her voice. "Why would a cutie like you do it"  
"It wasn't entirely my fault. My god just look at the time it is almost time for the new guard to come in."  
"How do you know?" "You try getting stuck in a cell for eleven years and not have one meaningless hobby."  
"Touché"

"I never got your name." After thinking about wether she should for a few moments Tonks replied "Nymphadora Tonks but call me Tonks or I will open that cell door and show you the true meaning of auror brutality"  
"Okay Tonks. I'm Harry"  
"Harry…"  
"I don't use that other name at all after I was abandoned"  
"Well okay then maybe next time I'm on guard duty in three days we can talk some more."  
"I would like that a lot" While she was leaving it was a shame she couldn't see through walls because if she should she would have seen the green eyed teen grinning evilly crosslegged on the floor holding a bone in his left hand. Talking to himself.  
"He he he Julius." "Yes master" a disembodied voice came from next to Harry.  
"I think I found our way out"  
"How master?"  
"Shhhhh. It's a surprise isn't that lovely because I know how much you like surprises Julius."  
"I absolutely adore them master Harry."  
"Harry was feeling so happy he could sing. so he did as he did at least once a week just to piss off the other prisoners and the guards.

Three days later Tonks was stationed to guarding Harry's cell again. As she walked up to the door and the other guard was out of earshot she heard Harry talk.  
"Hey Tonks"  
"Bloody hell Harry, how did you know it was me."  
"Yet another stupid hobby of mine"  
"You never told me why you did those murders"  
"Well it's a long story."  
"I like long stories."  
"But you have to promise not to tell anyone. I have never told anyone my reasoning behind it ok"  
"I promise not to tell anyone"  
Flashback twelve years ago.

A young Harry was sitting in the gnarled back garden of the orphanage crying because one of the older boys killed the snake he was befriending. Smashed its head in with a big rock then laughed at Harry for being a freak. He will get back at them every single last one of them. He was starting to think of ways he could get rid of them when he heard a voice from behind him.  
"Hello live one." As Harry spun around he saw a floating figure in a silly dress thing covered with blood and sandals.  
"Don't hurt me" Harry squeaked out scared by the flying thing.  
"I won't as I've been sent here by Death to aid the one who survived his killing blow."  
"What do you mean? You talk about death as if it is a person. Why are you flying? What are you wearing? Why is there blood on your clothes?" The boy being an inquisitive five year old was even though he was bullied relentlessly. The floating figure sighed.  
"Julius Caesar. Emperor of Rome. Dark wizard and brutally murdered at your service master."  
"Whoah" Harry breathed out "So I have a floating dead guy who was the emperor of Rome ages ago to help me… Wait did you say wizard!?" "Yes"  
"Soo got any ideas to help me get back at them."  
"Yes one involving a quadruple murder and a borderline dark ritual involving those bullies, five pints of blood and a teddy bear."  
"A teddy bear?"  
"Yes that's what I said foolish boy back in my day we used real bears but you got to do the best you can with what you got."  
"Sounds like a plan."

Flashback end

To say that Tonks was amazed was an understatement.  
"So when you were 6 the immortal entity of death sent a long dead Roman Emperor's ghost to help you with a ritual involving a quadruple murder."  
"Five pints of blood and a teddy bear."  
"I don't believe you."  
"If I touch you and think about it you can see him." After thinking about it she put her hand through the slot in the door and felt his hand touch hers and felt something warm and sticky on her hand. Suddenly next to her she saw the floating ghost of Julius Caesar blood and all with his laurel wreath tilted slightly on his head.  
"Whoah you're right" she said and as she pulled her hand back she saw the red substance on her hand. Harry's blood drawn in some shapes, she was about to scream when she heard him say "Shhhh"  
"Miss Tonks nothing odd or out of the ordinary happened here at all today. When is your next shift."  
"Four more days"  
"Excellent now unlock the door in a way that no-one will notice. Caesar tell her a spell"  
"Yes master" he replied as he touched her and passed on the knowledge for a spell and said.  
"Time delayed unlocking charm. Completely undetectable, guaranteed to work and leaves no trace making auror Tonks here free from suspicion.  
"Excellent. As you were Nymphadora." Saying that just because he can as she can not fight back and must do as he says due to the undetectable bond of servitude.  
Harry fell asleep thinking. Three days. Three days until I can see the world again. Three days until I can get revenge…

* * *

Author's note:

So what do you think reviews are greatly appreciated


End file.
